Trouble with the Flames
by Diamondthorn
Summary: A new evil. A new prophecy. But are all prophecies made to be fulfilled? Icepaw, Mistpaw, and Silverpaw are supposed to save the forest, but can they prevail against the overwhelming odds? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind. The first few chapters are going to be kinda of short and rushed because this was originally a short story I had written for a school project. Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoy!**

A tabby pelt hid in the darkness, watching as cats padded into their dens for the night. The cat's view fell upon a small, white she-cat, his amber gaze burning into her pelt. _Yes, she will do well. The Alpha will be pleased. Only the best slave for his kit._ The cat then crept quietly away into the night.

* * *

Icepaw stretched, her snow-white fur appearing a pale pink in the setting sun. She was tired after her first day of training and was ready to settle down in her soft, mossy nest. She walked into the Apprentice's den, heading toward her nest. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was Mistpaw and Silverpaw padding into the den.

* * *

Icepaw awoke to find herself in a lush, green field illuminated by bright, silver starlight. A starry-pelted she-cat sat in the middle of the field near a small, clear pond, her black fur shining. She squinted, attempting to make out the fuzzy shapes appearing a few tail-lengths away. As the forms became clear, she recognized them as Mistpaw and Silverpaw. _Where are we_? _Are we in StarClan_?

"Welcome," meowed the black cat, her green eyes shining. "We've been waiting for you. My name is Nightflower. I was the ForestClan medicine cat when Willowstar was a kit."

Mistpaw twitched her blue-grey ears. "Are we dead?" she meowed passively.

"No," Nightflower replied. "I have a prophecy. The Silver Mist will shroud the Forest from Fire while Ice destroys the Flame." Nightflower began to fade, her black pelt turning pale gray.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Silverpaw cried. "I have so many questions! Come back!"

"Beware the flames of fire," Nightflower whispered before fading entirely.

 _But, but what does she_ _mean?_ Icepaw thought. She was afraid. _What will happen?_

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

 **QOTD: Firestar's mate's father's murderer's son's mate's son's sister's mentor's brother's father's mate's brother's mother's mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, on to the next chapter. This was pre-written so that's why it was updated so quickly.**

 **Answer to QOTD from previous chapter: Brackenfur**

 **Reply to Reviews!**

 **Night of No Moon: Thanks for the great review! I had to write this for a school project and I was trying to write under the page limit resulting in it being short and rushed. Also on Mistpaw, as will be seen in future chapters, she puts on a emotionless mask on the outside because she doesn't want anyone to know how much she struggles with her problems.**

Icepaw awoke with a yawn. She felt like she had been awake all night. _But I must have been asleep to receive a dream from Starclan. Why am I so tired_? _And what did Nightflower_ _mean when she said, "The Silver Mist will shroud the Forest from Fire while Ice destroys the Flame." It's obviously a prophecy and since it was given to Silverpaw, Mistpaw, and me, I think it's about us. Silverpaw_ _and Mistpaw_ _must be the Silver Mist and I must be the Ice, but what does the rest of Nightflower's_ _prophecy mean?_

"Icepaw!" her mentor's gentle voice broke her thoughts, temporarily making Icepaw forget about her worries. "Can you please go collect some moss for Mousepelt and Sandwing's nest? Mistpaw was annoyed at having to do it yesterday and I wouldn't put it past her to slip a thorn or some fire ants into their nests."

"Of course, Clouddrift!" Maybe when I get back Sandwing will tell me about Diamondstar's rule of terror over the Clan!"

"Thanks, Icepaw. Be back by sun high," her mentor mewed.

Icepaw raced out the camp entrance, her ice-blue eyes blazing with excitement. _My first time in the forest by myself!_ Suddenly as she was nearing the mossy hollow, a dark brown tabby tom jumped out in front of her, blocking her path. As she examined him more closely, she noticed he had a long, jagged scar ranging from the base of his left ear, across his left eye, and ended on the top right tip of his nose. He had nicks in his ears, and it seemed he had an aurora of evil surrounding his every motion. Icepaw crouched to the ground and shivered when she realized two other cats had appeared behind her. One was a grey tom with blue eyes, the other was grey with yellow eyes.

The cat with blue eyes growled. "You were right, Scar. She will make a wonderful slave for Adder's kit."

Icepaw's mind began to race. _So that cat's name is Scar. The name seems to fit him._

Scar turned his head toward Icepaw, ignoring the blue-eyed cat. "What is your name, kit?" he growled.

Icepaw hesitated.

"Well, kit. What is your name?" Scar half yelled and half growled.

"Icepaw. My name is Icepaw," she whimpered.

"Until your master names you, you will be known as Ice. You are now a slave. The Alpha, Adder, will explain more to you."

Icepaw felt her heart sink. She was going to be a slave. She didn't resist when the two gray cats placed a two leg thing on her. They slipped the cold, hard loop over her head then slipped her front paws through two large holes between the loop around her neck and a second larger loop which now rested around her chest and shoulders. Scar then slid a long tendril made of the same material through a tiny loop on the top of her neck loop. Scar tugged on the tendril, yanking Icepaw's small body to the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Scar's massive paw slamming through the air towards her jaw.

* * *

 _My head—ow that hurts._ Icepaw pulled herself out of the enveloping darkness. She opened her eyes to find herself in a den made of woven brambles. The floor was entirely covered in a soft moss and feathers. She turned her head to see a large, black tom staring at her. He was sitting next to a small ginger she-cat with a black tail-tip.

"You're awake," the first cat meowed. "My name is Adder. I am the Alpha of the Flames of Fire. This is my mate, Storm and our kit, Viper."

For the first time, Icepaw noticed a small, ginger-tabby she-kit curled up in Storm's tail. Viper yawned, then stretched and turned toward Icepaw, her bright green eyes lighting up with excitement and malice.

"Daddy!" she squeaked. "Is this the slave you promised me?"

"Yes, it is darling. What do you want to name it?" Adder said cheerfully.

Icepaw cringed at being called an "it." She was a living creature!

"I'm going to name it Dove," Viper squealed.

"Wonderful choice, dear," Storm purred.

Adder pulled the tendrils still attached to her. He growled digging his claws into her shoulder. "You belong to Viper now, slave." Adder slashed his claws down her fore leg. Icepaw whimpered.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang across the clearing. "ForestClan! Attack!"

* * *

"ForestClan, attack!" The words rang in Mistpaw's ears. She surveyed the battle, her blue eyes flashing. Her eyes fell upon a small, white shape huddling in fear in front of a black tom, his paw poised to kill Icepaw. Mistpaw exchanged a determined glance with Silverpaw. They had to save their sister! Mistpaw jumped into the heat of the battle. Silverpaw was hot on her tail; they had to reach their sister before it was too late. Suddenly a large, gray tom jumped in front of them. He grinned maliciously as he lunged at Silverpaw, his teeth bared. Silverpaw dodged and leapt away. While the tom was distracted, Mistpaw clawed his nose, small droplets of blood flinging through the air. Mistpaw darted away and flew right in front of the black cat to protect her sister.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

 **QOTD: Mistystar's father's brother's mother's ex-mate's grandfather's ex-mate.**

 **Not too hard this time but still a little confusing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer I promise.**

 **Answer to QOTD from previous chapter: Mapleshade**

 **Please Review! I didn't get any from last chapter. :(**

"Get away from my sister you rotten piece of crow food," Silverpaw hissed, having freed Icepaw from the silver tendril binding her. "Adder! Stop!" Adder raised his paw, and with a slight grin struck out slashing Silverpaw's throat. Her life's blood poured out of the fatal wound.

"Silverpaw!" Icepaw cried. "Don't go!"

"My time has come," croaked Silverpaw. "Run, don't let my death be in vain. Please, save yourself." Silverpaw's eyes fluttered once the remained closed as her chest rose and fell for the last time.

* * *

Suddenly, Mistpaw saw a black blur leap toward Icepaw. "No," Mistpaw screamed, launching herself between Icepaw and Adder. _You can't have her, Adder. I deserve to die. Icepaw should live. She never was once a traitor._ She felt claws slide through her throat; hot, sticky liquid began to pour down her fur. As darkness enveloped her mind, her vision blurring, she had one last thought: _the prophecy-we failed._

* * *

Icepaw felt tears brimming in her eyes. In a blind rage, she launched herself at Adder. "You murdered them," she cried. She slid her claws out and felt them connect with the flesh on Adder's ear, but Adder was bigger and more experienced. He whipped his head around and lunged at Icepaw, pinning her down.

"You made a mistake, kit," he whispered, before sinking his jaws into her throat. As blackness seeped through her vision, she whispered one final sentence. "Forgive us Starclan, we failed."

* * *

A tortoise-shell she-cat was destroying a ball of moss with her claws in anger. _Stupid toms,_ the cat thought, _I knew I couldn't trust him. Now everything could be ruined. I think Adder and I need to have a little chat tonight._ The cat padded off into the moonless forest, vengeance hovering like a shadow over her mind.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

 **Note: The QOTD has spoilers for Thunder and Shadow so if you haven't read the book, don't read the QOTD.**

 **QOTD: Puddleshine's mentor's father's grand-daughter's half-brother's father's son's mate.**


End file.
